The Leader's Prophecy
by sumwantin777
Summary: During Firestar's leader ceremony, something disturbed it. Bluestar brought Firestar and Cinderpelt to the pokemon world to investigate. What awaits them? Something is triggered and they must stand before the two worlds-Warriors world and Pokemon world. (Discontinue Warning!)
1. Team Characters

Team Warriors

Raymond- a brown-haired boy with fire-red shirt and black trousers.

Raymond's pokemon team:

Firestar- a Level 5, male flareon. He comes from the Warriors world, and transforms into a flareon.

Wesley- a Level 22, male dratini.

Atlas- a Level 15, male machop.

Victor- a Level 12 voltorb, genderless.

Penelope- a Level 13, female poochyena.

Helena- a Level 20, female goldeen.

Lily- a black, long-haired girl with ice-blue blouse and white dress.

Lily's pokemon team:

Bluestar- a Level 5, female glaceon. She comes from the Warriors world, and transforms into a glaceon.

Iris- a Level 12, female nidoran.

Fern- a Level 20, male ivysaur.

Flame- a Level 13, male ponyta.

Audria- a Level 15, female horsea.

Ito- a Level 11, female ralts.

Krayson- a gray-haired boy with yellow T-shirt and dark brown sport shorts.

Krayson's pokemon team:

Cinderpelt- a Level 5, female Leafeon. She comes from the Warriors world, and transforms into a Leafeon.

Ivy- a Level 10, female wartotle.

Brian- a Level 15, male pidgey.

Lya- a Level 23, female vulpix.

Badger- a Level 17, male zigzagoon.

Diva- a Level 18, female pidove.


	2. Chapter 1-The Calling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, nor Pokemon. I only write this piece of fanfic. Let's start.**

Stars were shining in the dark sky, brightening the ceremony. Firestar stood among the StarClan cats, eyes glazed with confidence. StarClan cats' mew was as loud as the roars of lions. Especially for Bluestar, Spottedleaf and Yellowfang, they shouted the loudest cheer-

"Firestar! Firestar!"

Firestar was delighted, smiling at the warrior ancestors.

Suddenly, a pile of bones fell down from the sky. StarClan cats started to escape from that huge pile of "white nightmares".

Bluestar rushed to Firestar as her fastest speed-she had to guarantee that he was safe.

"Firestar, are you okay?" She asked nervously.

"I'm good, Bluestar,"Firestar answered, sweating, "How about Cinderpelt?"

"I am safe,"Cinderpelt meowed fast.

"It is dangerous, Firestar and Cinderpelt,"Bluestar meowed nervously, " _Four will become two, lion and tiger will meet in the battle, and blood will rule the forest._ " She raised her tail, a tunnel appeared. "Come on!"

"But my clan..."Firestar asked.

Bluestar raised her tail again, some frost appeared and froze the moonstone, the mothermouth, then started to freeze the forest. "I froze the time. Come on! It is emergency!" She yelled.

Firestar leaped into the tunnel, Cinderpelt followed him. Bluestar went the last. She sniffed the air, and found a similar scent.

 _It's..._


	3. Chapter 2-New Teammates

_It's an unknown scent!_

Firestar opened his eyes. He sniffed the air, then he frowned. Then he tried to stand up, and looked at the surroundings. He saw a fish and a dog standing together, and a round item could move!

 _That's just weird!_

"You finally wake up, **Flareon**."

 _He's calling me Flareon? I'm Firestar!_ Firestar looked at the speaker. He's weird too: his pelt was smooth like RiverClan's, and he was blue, and he didn't look like a cat!

"Excuse me? I am Firestar! And who are you?" He asked nervously.

"Okay, **Firestar** ," the blue creature talked, "You are a **Flareon**. I think you are meaning that your nickname is Firestar. I am Wesley the Dratini. Welcome to Raymond's pokemon team."

 _Wesley? Is he a kittypet? And what is a pokemon?_

"I don't understand what is a pokemon."Firestar asked.

"Okay, I will explain everything. Pokemon are creatures which are different with humans. You are evolved by Professor Johnathan. Don't you know, two pokemons are like you, Firestar, evolved today."

"Who?"Firestar was curious.

"A Glaceon and a Leafeon."Wesley answered patiently."They are at Lily and Krayson's pokemon team."

"Who's Lily and Krayson?"

"Raymond's friends."Wesley answered. "Come meet your teammates."He whistled.

All the pokemons in the room rushed to them. At the left of Wesley, there was a twoleg-like pokemon with sharp claws(claws?), but he had blue pelt, like Bluestar's. Firestar looked at him, he thought about the former ThunderClan leader. At the left of the twoleg-like pokemon, there was a round pokemon with red and white pelt. At the right of Wesley, there was a wolf. Her gaze looked wary. At the right of her, there was a fish with beautiful ginger and white tail.

"Firestar, this is Atlas the Machop, Victor the Voltorb, Penelope the Poocheyena and Helena the Goldeen."Wesley pointed his tail to the pokemons next to him. "Atlas, Victor, Penelope and Helena, this is Firestar."

"Hi, Firestar."Atlas greeted confidently.

"Hi, Atlas."Firestar nodded politely.

However, other pokemons didn't look at them at all.

Suddenly, a bell rang.

"It's the calling of pokeball!"Penelope growled. She looked at Firestar, her nose touched Firestar's. "You better go."

"Errr..."Firestar looked at Penelope. This gray pokemon looked wary all the time. When the pokemons greeted him, she didn't. Perhaps...she hated him?

"It's calling you, Firestar,"She continued. "There's no delay. Go now!"She growled.

"Where?"Firestar asked.

"There!"Penelope pointed the entrance with her tail. Firestar rushed to the place where Penelope point.


	4. Chapter 3-First Battle

A strong thunder flashed in Firestar's eyes. When the thunder was disappeared, he found himself standing in a huge moor.

 _Am I at ThunderClan?_

He looked at his surroundings. A male twoleg stood behind him, he was taking a round item.

 _Is it the pokeball, as Penelope said?_

There was a female twoleg. She looked young, and she was standing next to the first twoleg. At the other side of the moor, there were two twolegs. One of them was a young twoleg. His fur looked yellow, bright yellow. Another was old, with white fur.

"Professor Johnathan, thanks for helping us for evolving our eevees. Can you help me to train?"The yellow furred twoleg talked to the old twoleg.

"It's my mission,"Professor Johnathan talked. He took out a pokeball. "Come out, Staraptor, and Aurorus!" He yowled. An eagle flew out from his pokeball. He had black and dark gray feathers, white chest, and a red crest. Another pokemon walked out from another pokeball. She had bright blue pelt, long tail and a pair of sharp, icy blue eyes, like Bluestar's.

"Staraptor, use Take Down! Aim Bluestar!" Professor Johnathan yowled at Staraptor. Then he turned to the huge, blue pokemon. "Aurorus, use Hail!"

Staraptor started to fly high, and waved his wings, his eyes looked at the ice blue pokemon.

 _She is Bluestar? Why does the eagle want to attack her?_

At the other side, the yellow furred twoleg throw two pokeballs out. "Come out, Cinderpelt, and Badger!"

 _Cinderpelt? Why she is with a badger?_

However, there's no dark gray pelts, like Cinderpelt's. Only a leafy green pokemon and a brown-and-white raccoon were summoned. Aurorus' hailstorm was howling strongly, all the pokemons were been attacked by that. Besides, Staraptor was charging, flying down in a high speed. As Professor Johnathan said, he was aiming to Bluestar!

 _Whatever she is Bluestar or not, save her!_

Firestar started to rush as fast as he could. He leaped over Victor, his partner, dodged Bluestar's partner, Flame, a fire horse, then reached Bluestar. Staraptor was charging, his sharp beak was like, want to crush Bluestar and Firestar.

"Firestar, use Tackle!"The red-furred twoleg shouted.

Firestar suddenly thought something. _Hunt an eagle! Hunt like the tribe's! I remember Stormfur…_

He pounced on the Staraptor, tried to pin him. The Staraptor wanted to fly, but Firestar didn't let him. The blue-furred twoleg looked at him, shouted,"Bluestar! Use Tail Whip!" Bluestar immediately wagged her tail cutely, Staraptor's defense stat lowed. Firestar's Tackle worked!

"Wow Firestar, your level is up! Now you are Level 10!" The red furred twoleg shouted.

"Cinderpelt! Use Tackle to Aurorus!"Yellow-furred twoleg shouted.

Cinderpelt rushed to Aurorus. That huge pokemon was trying to use Aurora Beam, but Cinderpelt crushed to her first. Aurorus was hit.

"Victor, use Spark! Aim Aurorus!" The red furred twoleg shouted again.

Victor's body was full with thunder, then he rushed to Aurorus. It hit again. Aurorus was lose. The old twoleg took her away. Staraptor flew up again. He yowled and started to spin his body. Firestar felt strong wind was howling.

"Great job, Staraptor! Whirlwind!"Professor Johnathan growled.

A whirlwind was launched by Staraptor, and it blew the pokemons away. Their trainers took their pokemons back into pokeballs.

"Great job, Firestar!"Raymond shouted. "I like it!"


	5. Chapter 4-The informations

**Sorry for the mistake I made in latest chapter and I've corrected it. I hope you like my fan fiction and keep reviewing. Enjoy!**

Icecloud was walking next to her brother, Foxleap, and her friends, Hollyleaf and Cinderheart. When they arrived the IFLY stadium, she saw a cat standing in front of them.

"Bluestar? Why are you here?" Firestar's mew echoed, he looked confused.

"Because IFLY costs, so I'm here to give you the money."She answered. "StarClan will help you for all costs."Then she disappeared.

"That's really nice!" Graystripe purred. He looked impressed with Bluestar's decision.

"Graystripe is a shopping lover." Sandstorm laughed.

Leopardstar, who looked at the ThunderClan cats gossiping, growled, "Go into there, please! I hate waiting!"

"Alright, queen of RiverClan." Firestar mocked, then walked into the IFLY stadium. The cats followed.

Icecloud looked at the board. It showed it's ready to play. They could go and listen the instructions. When they walked out from the instruction room, they could start putting the flying suits. Icecloud put on that suit. It really fits. When she walked out from the changing room, she heard the ShadowClan toms giggling.

"You are really hilarious!" Cedarheart laughed.

"Dawnpaw is better than you!" Tigerpaw giggled.

"Enough, toms!" Blackstar went out from the toms' changing room, meowed strictly.

"Hey Blackstar, you are as hilarious as Icecloud too!" Cedarheart mocked.

"Grrrr..."Blackstar growled.

"Hey, is everybody here?" Firestar asked.

"Yes!" A WindClan tom shouted.

"Alright, let's go." Firestar shouted. Then he went into the wind tunnel. Suddenly, his body floated up. He was flying!

"Squirrelflight! Sandstorm! Take a photo!" He shouted.

"But father, photograph isn't allowed. The IFLY will take for you." Squirrelflight shouted.

"It's okay." Firestar grinned. He looked like a bird.

Icecloud looked at his leader flying happily. She thought, _Will I fly like this?_

"Icecloud, you can go." A gray and white tom meowed.

Icecloud walked into the wind tunnel. She put her paws before her chest, and let herself falling. At that moment, she waved her paws, like a bird. Then she started flying. At that time, she flew in the wind tunnel, hitting the walls, but she really like it. She felt herself flying through the territories of the clans. She could "see" the forests, moors, the rivers, the lake, the island and the Moonpool.

When the gray and white tom told her that she must come back, she flew up and made a turn. Then she tried to put her hind paws on the exit. After that, Icecloud landed on the exit. After that she left the wind tunnel.

"The next cat is Foxleap." The gray and white tom meowed. When Foxleap was walking into the wind tunnel, she told him,"The IFLY is great!"


End file.
